Diez palabras para Ranka
by Sambucivox
Summary: Mi entrada para el reto de Naleeh en su forum de Ouran.
1. Vergüenza

**VERGÜENZA**

No sentía vergüenza. Pero quería decapitar a esos criajos. Haruhi, sin embargo, parecía no darse cuenta de que sus compañeros de clase –esos repugnantes _amiguitos_- intentaban insultarla a través de su padre.

Estaba a punto de dejarse ver –porque un adulto impone, travestido o no- cuando su hija salió en su defensa.

Bueno, más bien les explicó a esos cachorros del diablo lo que era un travesti. Con un vocabulario bastante avanzado para una niña de su edad.

Los críos se quedaron en blanco durante unos segundos. Luego, una voz anunció por megafonía un descuento del cincuenta por ciento en el pasillo de las gominolas y salieron corriendo.

Ranka se hubiera sentido orgulloso de su hija de haber podido recordar qué kanji correspondía a la palabra "desviación."


	2. Armonía

**2. ARMONÍA**

Ella estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Sonreía. Su diploma, recién enmarcado, reposaba sobre la televisión. Con una mano sostenía los palillos que sostenían la sardina, y con la otra se tocaba el vientre hinchado.

A Ryoji le acababan de despedir de otro trabajo, pero por una vez no le importaba demasiado. Podía quedarse en casa y limpiar, y cuidar de su mujer -¡su mujer!-, y esperar a que naciera el bebé -¡su bebé!- y mirar libros de cocina –tan misteriosa como la química lo había sido en el instituto- y de decoración.

A Kotoko le gustaba mucho comer, así que no se dio cuenta de que su marido había estado mirando fijamente el diploma hasta que se terminó el bol de arroz.

- ¿No me irás a montar otro numerito de adoración a la diosa de la sabiduría, no?

Ryoji le lanzó su sonrisa extra-especial.

- No. Estaba pensando si ese sería el mejor lugar para el diploma. Si mantiene la armonía y el feng shui y tal.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Ahora crees en esas tonterías?

Ryoji levantó un dedo en el aire para aleccionarla. Kotoko chasqueó los palillos en el aire para tomarle el pelo.

- ¡No es una tontería! ¡El mundo está lleno de energías positivas y negativas! Pero si pones dos cosas muy positivas juntas, como ese diploma, que simboliza tu brillantísimo futuro laboral, y la tele, que simboliza la diversión sin límites de mi futuro de parado, puede que te salga el tiro por la culata.

Kotoko se encogió de hombros y le robó la última sardina de su plato.

- No veo por qué. Que yo sepa, no son dos conceptos excluyentes.

- ¿Eh?

- Al fín y al cabo, no tiene sentido trabajar duro si no te diviertes con ello.


	3. Cementerio

**3. CEMENTERIO**

El camino siempre se hacía duro y frío.

Puede que fuera porque era un cementerio de cemento. Eso y que siempre iban en mitad del invierno.

A Kotoko nunca le había gustado el negro, pero de todas formas los dos se vestían con tonos oscuros ese día.

Este año, Haruhi llevaba un traje de chaqueta masculino de lana gris oscura. Le quedaba bien, así que se lo dijo. Haruhi le contestó que eran los restos de un cosplay de la semana anterior, y que se lo habían regalado porque no era vendible en E-bay. "Por la talla o algo así," añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tendría que llamar a Kyouya para agradecérselo. En uno de sus últimos e-mails le había contado que Haruhi había crecido desde el invierno anterior y que prácticamente nada le quedaba bien ya.


	4. Máscara

**MÁSCARA**

Kotoko montó en cólera cuando su jefe le dijo que se tenía que maquillar (ligeramente) para los juicios. Nunca lo había hecho y no entendía por qué tenía que aprender a hacerlo ahora.

- ¡No veo por qué! – bufaba ante la cuna de Haruhi.- ¡Mi cara está perfectamente bien como está¡Y estarán juzgando mi argumentación, no mi... mi... sombra de ojos¡Lo próximo será que me ponga minifalda!

Ryoji sonrió y se dirigió al armario del salón, dónde guardaba su propia caja de los recuerdos. En el fondo había una bolsita de tela, y en la bolsita de tela...

- Amorcito... ¿de qué color prefieres la máscara de pestañas?


	5. Reptar

**REPTAR**

Ese principito malcriado le ponía de los nervios. No hacía más que molestar a Haruhi con sus planes de niño mimado y sus conceptos paternalistas sobre lo que la vida de su hija –su vida, en realidad- eran. Tan diferente de la humildad de Kyouya, que siempre le escuchaba con deferencia y respeto.

Pero si ese bicho de pelo de balleta sabía hacer algo bien, era suplicar. Pedir perdón, reptar, arrodillarse ante él y llorar para ganarse su confianza y la de Haruhi.

Como si _ese_ truco fuese a funcionar con Ranka, la reina del drama casero.


	6. Choque

**CHOQUE**

Un paso en falso, la bandeja que vuela por los aires, una caída...

Ryoji cerró los ojos, preparándose para el choque contra el suelo –y probablemente para las carcajadas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Pero el choque no llegó... porque algo lo amortiguó.

Algo blandito y suave y...

...abrió los ojos, horrorizado, porque eso tan blandito y tan suave parecía el pecho de una...

¿Niña?

_Parecía_ una niña. Era pequeñita y tenía los ojos grandes, y llevaba una coleta, y por lo que podía ver, mucho menos maquillaje que él.

Dios santo, le iban a despedir por toquetear a una menor.

Estaba tan horrorizado que se le olvidó retirar las manos de dónde estaban.

La _niña_ se las apartó de un manotazo y enarcó una ceja.

- Bueno – pero su voz no tenía nada de infantil, a lo mejor borrarían la parte de "menor" de la ficha policial- no pongas esa cara, tampoco es para tanto – se incorporó y apoyó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de su camisa de seda.- Las manchas de curaçao no son muy difíciles de quitar.


	7. Percha

**PERCHA**

- No, papá, lo siento, pero si metes un vestido más en el armario, estallará. –Ranka puso morritos- Y no me pongas ojitos de cordero degollado, que ya sabes que no funciona.

Haruhi tenía razón. El armario estaba tan lleno de ropa que la barra metálica se combaba con el peso de las perchas. Su hija miraba con asqueo el suelo del salón, cubierto de bolsas de ropa de las rebajas y de cajas de zapatos ( le había dicho que eran de las rebajas, pero en realidad habían estado escondidas en casa de la vecina durante los dos últimos meses).

Ranka suspiró y se apartó la melena del rostro con resignación. Se le había ocurrido una idea para conservar su ropa a salvo.

- ¿Crees que esos amigos tuyos del club querrían volver a disfrazarse de mujer?

Haruhi le tiró una percha a la cabeza.


	8. Deseo

**DESEO**

El Bicho estaba corrompido por el deseo. Hasta Haruhi lo reconocía a veces. Era fácil de ver. Evidente. Un deseo adolescente, ignorante y burdo como el de un animal, pero aliñado con un vago complejo de Edipo inverso. Menudo enfermo.

Los gemelos también, pero eso ella no parecía verlo con tanta claridad. Sobre todo el de los comentarios hirientes y celosos. Los celos implican deseo. El otro lo controlaba más, aunque a veces no sabía quién era _el otro_. Sus voces armonizaban al otro lado del teléfono, y se difuminaban cuando trataba de separarlas.

Morinozuka deseaba. En silencio. Como debía de ser. De vez en cuando hacía ofrendas de comida al altar de su hija. Desde abajo. En la medida en que su divinísima Haruhi se lo merecía.

El enano rubio era un misterio. Pero Ranka trabajaba en un bar de travestis, y todo el mundo sabe_ lo que se cuenta _sobre los enanos. Y éste estaba lleno de energía. A veces robaba la comida que el monje Morinozuka había ofrecido a su niña.

Llevaba un buen rato cotilleando sobre todo esto con Kyouya cuando recordó que su favorito nunca llegó a devolverle las fotos de Haruhi.


	9. Langosta

**9. LANGOSTA**

- Uh, ¡qué bien huele! – Haruhi se quitó los zapatos a toda prisa y se apresuró a entrar en la cocina. Ranka había estado cocinando toda la tarde un cubo de marisco fresco, y el olor de los crustáceos llenaba el apartamento. Los mostradores estaban llenos de bandejas de cangrejos, percebes, ostras y mejillones. Una langosta enorme se estaba cociendo sobre el fuego. Haruhi se puso de puntillas, le dio un besito de felicidad en la mejilla y se asomó a la olla. - ¡Es enorme! Y carísima. ¿Qué celebramos?

- ¡Que me han hecho numerario en el Club Zuka! –exclamó Ranka, esperando que su alegría eclipsara la lógica mental de su hija.

No tuvo suerte. Haruhi asoció enseguida Club Zuka

con Benio

con minipulpos

con cajas de bento hechas por sus fans

–a cuyas filas habían pertenecido o pertenecían sus padres-

y por una vez dejó de lado su proverbial lentitud y, rápida como una flecha, se apropió de la bandeja más cercana y se encerró en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranka se encontró las conchas en la basura y los platos secándose en el fregadero.


	10. Agosto

**(Pequeños spoilers a partir del volúmen 10. Muy pequeños. Sobre personajes secundarios. Pero bueno, yo aviso de todas formas.)**

**AGOSTO **

El otoño había hecho su aparición a finales de agosto. Los dos hombres se habían descalzado y sus pies bailaban en el aire sobre el agua del lago.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? –le preguntó Isao, pasándole una cerveza.

Ryoji le sonrió.

- Bien.

- Me alegro. –Isao se bebió su lata de golpe. La vocecita marimandona de Mei retumbaba desde la otra orilla.- Me voy a divorciar.

Ryoji se quedó sin habla.

- Perdón. –Isao se pasó la mano por el pelo.- Lo he dicho mal. Soy gay, y me gusta vestirme de mujer, por eso empecé a trabajar de contable en vuestro bar. Así que le he pedido el divorcio a mi mujer.

Ryoji no sabía qué decir. Así que dirigió la mirada al otro lado del agua, dónde las niñas estaban jugando.

- ¿Lo sabe Mei?

- No. Pero algo se huele. – Isao aplastó la lata con una mano y cogió otra.- Anoche no paraba de repetir que no quiere que nunca, nunca, nunca cambie nada.

-Ya. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Conozco esa sensación.

Isao tomó aire otra vez.

- Había pensado... seguir trabajando por las tardes de contable. Y por las noches...

Ryoji le cortó.

- No te preocupes, no creo que haya problemas. La jefa es buena gente. Y Midori acaba de despedirse. Pero no creo que necesites el dinero. Ganas de sobra con lo otro. ¿No?

Isao miró los arces cargados de hojas amarillas y rojas, y el lago inmenso. Una suave brisa arrastraba las voces de los visitantes de Karuizawa. A lo lejos se perfilaban las montañas. Mei intentaba convencer a Haruhi de que le ayudara a trenzar unas coronas de flores.

- Para ir tirando. – suspiró- Su madre dice que me dejará pasar los veranos con ella. Estaría bien tener una casa aquí, o un hotelito. Cuando fuera más mayor, podría traer a sus amigos a pasar los días de fiesta... –su voz se quebró- Haruhi y tú también estaríais invitados, claro está...

Ryoji le palmeó la espalda y le pasó un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

- Gracias. Lo tendremos en cuenta. – le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Pero ahora no te derrumbes¿eh, macho? – esperó a que Ryoji captara la ironía. Era un truco de Kotoko que siempre le había hecho sonreir. Pero ahora Kotoko estaba muerta, y su amigo estaba deprimidísimo. Así que insistió- No es el momento de portarse como una nenaza. Saca el pecho, muéstrale al mundo tu hombría. –añadió con el tono de voz más grave que pudo poner. Isao levantó la vista y le miró alucinado a través de las lágrimas. – Con dos cojones. Que vas a ser mariquita.


End file.
